


Haunting

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe and Kylo are looking for each other.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I can't stop thinking about you when we're apart
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

There were times when Poe swore that he had found Ben. A man who looked like him — dark curly hair, or freckles, or anything like that. In his searching, it seemed like his attempts to find Ben were continually yanked out of reach. Continually.  
  
He could still remember how Ben had said goodbye to him. How he had promised that he would do great things. And he had. He was a phenomenal pilot, he had a squadron, he had led people to victory. He had Leia Organa’s trust and respect, even if part of it had been because they’d known each other previously.  
  
But he’d also done some things that he couldn’t even bear to think about, let alone speak about. And Ben wasn’t here.  
  
It was stupid. Logically, he should have been moving on with his life. Logically. But the others didn’t know Ben like he had. Everything that could have been.  
  
Maybe they would have been fighting side by side, and they would have been happy together. Maybe they would have been fine. Not perfect, but fine.  
  
No. He couldn’t relegate those possibilities to what-could-have-been yet. There was still a chance. Still a chance that he could find Ben. Save him. Maybe the search was a dead end. But Poe would scavenge even that dead end just to see Ben safe.  
  
He kept searching. Maybe he was going mad, seeing Ben in these strangers’ faces. But he had to. Just had to.  
  
***  
  
He only heard about Poe on the periphery. Stories, about him thwarting Terex, about him leading a daring mission, and Kylo couldn’t help but at least be glad that he was no longer in the shadow of his spice runner past. Though the Resistance...why would Poe stay there, with them? They were murderers, traitors, thieves. They wanted to preserve the corruption of the Republic; they had nothing to resist in the slightest. Even the First Order was nothing but a ragtag group of misfits trying to overthrow something, in comparison.  
  
(That, of course, was before Kylo knew about Palpatine)  
  
Poe was better than them. And Kylo had condemned Poe there. Such a fool he’d been, trying to keep Poe safe.  
  
He’d have to find Poe. Find him and save him. There had to be a way to save him, and Snoke?  
  
Well, no one said the Supreme Leader was wise all the time...


End file.
